characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sprout
Sprout is an American digital cable and satellite television network that is owned by the NBCUniversal Cable subsidiary of NBCUniversal. It replaced the PBS Kids channel on some cable and satellite providers. The network, which also maintains a complimentary video-on-demand (VOD) service and website, features a mix of children's programs acquired from the Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) and original programming exclusive to the network, which is aimed at preschoolers and their families. The network's live programming and wraparound segments are produced at NBC Studios at 30 Rockefeller Plaza in New York City. As of February 2015, Sprout is available to approximately 58 million pay television households (49.8% of households with television) in the United States History On October 20, 2004, PBS announced that it had entered into a joint partnership with cable provider Comcast, and production companies HIT Entertainment and Sesame Workshop to launch a then-unnamed cable and satellite television channel aimed at preschool children. On April 4, 2005, Comcast announced that the network's video on demand service, which would be named PBS Kids Sprout, would launch that day, and that the linear television network would launch later on September 1, 2005; the launch date for the television service was later delayed three weeks to September 26. When Sprout launched on September 26, it replaced the PBS Kids channel on some providers – helping give it an initial reach of 16.5 million pay television subscribers; the first program to be broadcast on the network was Boobah, airing at 6:00 a.m. Eastern Time. When Apax Partners sold HIT Entertainment to Mattel on October 24, 2011, HIT's ownership interest in Sprout was not included in the deal and was retained by Apax Partners. On November 13, 2013, NBCUniversal acquired Apax and PBS's shares in the network, giving the company full ownership of the network, with its operations being merged into its NBCUniversal Cable subsidiary. As a result, the "PBS Kids" branding was dropped from the network's name, renaming it as Sprout. Programming Sprout's schedule consists of programming carried by PBS (including those syndicated directly to that network's member television stations by outside distributors such as Sesame Street, Barney & Friends, Caillou, Super Why, and Thomas & Friends), acquired programming (such as LazyTown, Justin Time, Tree Fu Tom, and Poppy Cat), and originally produced programming (such as Pajanimals and The Chica Show). Unlike other children's television networks, Sprout usually airs programs (which are packaged into two 11-minute segments) that only last one segment. Sprout also airs programming blocks that fill most of the network's schedule, except between 12:00 and 6:00 p.m. and 3:00 and 7:00 a.m. Eastern Time (3:00 and 9:00 a.m. Eastern Time only on weekends). In July 2012, Sprout began to produce a Saturday morning cartoon/live-action block aimed at preschoolers, NBC Kids (along with MiTelemundo, a Spanish-dubbed version of the block airing on sister network Telemundo that airs on both Saturdays and Sundays), which replaced a similarly formatted block – which itself was produced in conjunction with NBCUniversal – called Qubo, which had been airing on NBC and Telemundo since September 2006 (Qubo continues to exist as a Friday morning block for Ion Television, which is now aired on Sunday mornings and now called the Qubo Kids Corner, whose parent Ion Media Networks now wholly owns the block's companion digital multicast network). As of October 2014, NBC Kids is the only Saturday morning programming block to air cartoons. Since NBCUniversal took over management of Sprout in 2011, following its acquisition by the network’s original managing partner Comcast, Sprout has evolved from its initial intent to serve as a home for archived content produced by the partners and has invested more heavily in original programming, in order to better compete with fellow preschool-oriented cable networks, Nick Jr. and Disney Junior. Under NBCUniversal, programs seen on the network such as The Chica Show have gained increased visibility airing as part of the NBC Kids block. Programming blocks *''The Sunny Side Up Show'' – The Sunny Side Up Show is the network's late morning block, airing from 9:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m. Eastern Time. *''SuperSproutlet Show'' – The SuperSproutlet Show is the network's early morning block, airing daily from 7:00 a.m. to 9:00 a.m. Eastern Time; replacing the Wiggly Waffle block, it previously aired from 12:00 p.m. to 3:00 p.m. Eastern Time. *''Good Night Show'' – The Good Night Show is the network's evening and overnight block, airing daily from 6:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. Eastern Time. This is a list of programs that currently air and formerly aired on Sprout. Current programming Original programming *''The Chica Show'' (November 24, 2012 – present) *''Pajanimals'' (November 2, 2008 – 2009 (music videos); November 5, 2010 – March 8, 2013) *''Noodle and Doodle'' (September 25, 2010 – March 9, 2013) *''Sing It, Laurie!'' (March 25, 2013 – present) *''Astroblast'' (July 12, 2014 – present) *''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave'' (February 14, 2015 – present) *''Clangers'' (June 20, 2015 – present) Acquired programming from PBS *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' (October 1, 2011 – present) *''Barney & Friends'' (September 26, 2005 – present) *''The Berenstain Bears'' (September 26, 2005 – present) *''The Big Comfy Couch'' (September 26, 2005 – present) *''Bob the Builder'' (September 26, 2005 – present) *''Caillou'' (September 26, 2005 – present) *''The New Charlie and Lola Show'' (July 21, 2014 – present) *''Clangers'' (June 20, 2015 – present) *''Corduroy'' (September 26, 2005 – present) *''The Furchester Hotel'' (January 16, 2015 – present) *''The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show'' (May 4, 2015 – present) *''Make Way for Noddy'' (September 26, 2005 – present) *''Sesame Street'' (September 26, 2005 – present) *''Super Why!'' (March 21, 2011 – present) *''Thomas & Friends'' (September 26, 2005 – present) *''Twirlywoos'' (March 17, 2015 – present) *''Wishbone'' (September 26, 2005 – present) *''Yoho Ahoy Fun Time'' (September 26, 2005 – present) Other acquired programming *''Boj'' (October 11, 2014 – present) *''Charlie and Lola'' (April 14, 2006 – present) *''Chloe's Closet'' (July 12, 2010 – present) *''Chloe and Friends'' (April 22, 2012 – present) *''Earth to Luna'' (August 16, 2014 – present) *''In the Night Garden'' (May 21, 2010 – present) *''Kipper'' (September 26, 2005 – present) *''Lalaloopsy'' (August 16, 2014 – present) *''LazyTown'' (September 5, 2011 – present) *''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' (May 12, 2014 – present) *''The Magic Key'' (September 26, 2005 – present) *''Milly, Molly'' (August 24, 2009 – present) *''Olive the Ostrich'' (August 27, 2012 – April 2013; October 2013 – present) *''Play with Me Sesame'' (September 26, 2007 – present) *''Poppy Cat'' (November 7, 2011 – present) *''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave'' (February 14, 2015 - present) *''Sarah & Duck'' (August 19, 2013 – present) *''Stella and Sam'' (November 1, 2013 – present) *''Super Wings'' (March 14, 2015 - present) *''Tree Fu Tom'' (April 22, 2013 – present) *''Wibbly Pig'' (August 27, 2012 – present) *''The Wiggles'' (August 24, 2009 – present) *''Zerby Derby'' (March 1, 2014 – present) *''Zou'' (September 2, 2013 – present) Programming blocks *''The Good Night Show'' (September 26, 2005 – present) *''The Sunny Side Up Show'' (September 26, 2007 – present) *''The Super Sproutlet Show'' (February 14, 2012 – present) Former programming Animated *''64 Zoo Lane'' (August 27, 2012 – September 1, 2013) *''Angelina Ballerina'' (September 26, 2005 – June 13, 2011) *''Big Sister, Little Brother'' (September 26, 2005 – August 18, 2009) *''Dirtgirlworld'' (April 22, 2010 – November 6, 2012) *''Dive Olly Dive'' (June 7, 2008 – October 28, 2012) *''Dragon Tales'' (September 26, 2005 – August 31, 2010) *''Driver Dan's Story Train'' (November 1, 2010 – October 31, 2013) *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' (January 14, 2008 – June 15, 2012) *''Fireman Sam'' (September 26, 2005 – May 11, 2014) *''Franny's Feet'' (July 4, 2008 – October 5, 2010) *''George Shrinks'' (September 26, 2005 – September 24, 2009) *''James the Cat'' (September 26, 2005 – September 24, 2009) *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (September 26, 2005 – March 31, 2009) *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' (September 26, 2005 – July 3, 2009) *''Jim Henson's Frances'' (June 20, 2008 – October 1, 2009) *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies'' (January 26, 2009 – October 24, 2012) *''Monkey See, Monkey Do'' (August 24, 2010 – April 19, 2013) *''Musical Mornings with Coo'' (September 26, 2007 – August 21, 2009) *''Pingu'' (September 26, 2005 – April 14, 2010) *''The Pingu Show'' (September 26, 2005 – April 3, 2013) *''Roary the Racing Car'' (September 26, 2008 – July 7, 2012) *''Rubbadubbers'' (August 20, 2009 – November 6, 2011) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (September 26, 2005 – March 16, 2009) *''Sid the Science Kid'' (March 25, 2013 – October 2014) *''What's Your News?'' (December 31, 2010 – October 1, 2012) *''Yoho Ahoy'' (September 26, 2005 – July 16, 2012) Live-action *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (September 26, 2005 – October 1, 2009) *''The Birthday Show'' (September 26, 2005 – May 12, 2009) *''Boohbah'' (September 26, 2005 – December 19, 2009) *''The Hoobs'' (December 25, 2006 – February 13, 2009) *''Jim Henson's Animal Show'' (September 26, 2005 – October 1, 2009) *''Jim Henson's Mother Goose Stories'' (September 26, 2005 – October 1, 2009) *''The Let's Go Show'' (June 25, 2007 – September 19, 2010) *''The Mighty Jungle'' (April 24, 2009 – March 2013) *''Panwapa'' (January 19, 2008 – August 6, 2009) *''Pob'' (September 26, 2005 – May 6, 2014) *''Sprout Sharing Show'' (May 21, 2007 – May 11, 2014) *''Teletubbies'' (September 26, 2005 – August 31, 2009) *''Teletubbies Everywhere'' (September 26, 2005 – August 31, 2009) *''Wiggly Waffle'' (August 24, 2009 – March 22, 2013) *''Zoboomafoo'' (September 26, 2005 – July 7, 2011) The Chica Awards Tune in for The Chica Awards Staring Carly Ciarrocchi and Chica! We're sharing who you voted to win in categories such as Best New Show and Kindest Character. Best Sibling *Chickedy and Chick (Winner, Seek Peak of Twirlywoos) *Sid and Zeke (Sid the Science Kid) *Stella and Sam *Caillou and Rosie *B.J. and Baby Bop (Barney and Friends) *Sister Bear and Brother Bear (The Berenstain Bears) Best Friends *Chloe and Tara (Winner, Seek Peak of Chloe and Friends) *Zou and Elzee (Zou) *Lola and Lotta (The New Charlie and Lola Show) *Bert and Ernie (Sesame Street/Play with me Sesame) *Caillou and Clementine *Kelly and Chica (The Chica Show) *Thomas and Percy (Thomas & Friends) *Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy (In the Night Garden) *Corduroy and Lisa (Corduroy) Best Heros *Sportacus (Winner, LazyTown) *Super Grover (Sesame Street/Play with me Sesame) *Tree Fu Tom *Super WHY *Bob the Builder *Gordon (Thomas & Friends) *Wishbone Best Furry Friends *Bunji (Winner, Seek Peak of The Chica Show) *Duck (Sarah & Duck) *Gilbert (Caillou) *Kipper the Dog *Flamingo (Yoho Ahoy Fun Time) *Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Zou *Fred (Stella and Sam) *The Berenstain Bears Kindest Characters *Sweet Pea (Winner, Pajanimals) *Stella (Stella and Sam) *Tree Fu Tom *Lily (Lily's Driftwood Bay) *Alpha Pig (Super WHY!) *Upsy Daisy (In the Night Garden) *Angelina Ballerina *Pillow Featherbed (Lalaloopsy) *Booty (Yoho Ahoy Fun Time) Best Moves *Tree Fu Tom (Winner) *Stephanie (LazyTown) *Barney (Barney & Friends) *Mr. and Mrs. C (The Chica Show) *Chloe (Chloe's Cloest/Chloe and Friend) *Angelina Ballerina *Upsy Daisy (In the Night Garden) Best New Show *The Furchester Hotel (Winner, Seek Peak of The Furchester Hotel) *Sarah and Duck *Tree Fu Tom *Wishbone *Zou *Stella and Sam *Lily's Driftwood Bay Best Original Song *Laurie (Winner) *Opposite Dance *The Number 5 Rap *Seasons *Kindness Counts Best Adapted Screenplay *Space (Winner) *Royal *Pirate Related services Sprout HD Sprout HD is a high definition simulcast feed of the Sprout channel that was first announced in May 2010 and began broadcasting on September 1, 2010. All programs filmed in HD are presented in 16:9 widescreen, whereas programs that are not filmed in high definition are presented in a 4:3 pillarboxed format. It is currently available on Comcast, AT&T U-verse, Cox Communications, Charter Communications, and Time Warner Cable. Sprout On Demand Sprout On Demand is the channel's video-on-demand service which launched on April 4, 2005 on Comcast, six months prior to launch of the linear Sprout channel. The service offers 50 hours of programs a month, with 25% of the programs updated every two weeks. Time Warner Cable Kids Time Warner Cable Kids '''(sometimes referred to as TWCK or just '''Time Warner Cable Kids)''' '''is a free set cable/satellite channel formed in 1993 in the USA by Comcast, Sesame Workshop, Nickelodeon, Treehouse, The Jim Henson Company and PBS. Time Warner Cable Kids is available on many major cable networks, as well as Comcast, DirecTV, WOW! and AT&T. Time Warner Cable Kids replaced on PBS Kids Channel that originally was available on television. Time Warner Cable Kids has among children's shows including Caillou, Arthur, Barney & Friends, Frances, Curious George and More. Another channel called "Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel" launched in September 3, 2012. About the channel The 24 hour preschool channel is here! Go to www.TimeWarnerCableKidsTheChannel.comto find out more. Description We are excited to introduce Time Warner Cable Kids, the channel. Time Warner Cable Kids is the 24-hour preschool channel for children ages 2-8 and is available on TV, on demand and online at www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com The channel is formed in 1993 and will be available by major cable networks by Comcast, DirecTV, Dish Network, AT&T, WOW!, Cox, Bright House Networks, Vision and among others. Time Warner Cable Kids has among children's hit shows including Caillou, Arthur, Frances, Curious George, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Sesame Street, Barney & Friends, The Wiggles, Dinosaur Train, WordWorld and more. Visit www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com and www.TimeWarnerCableKidsTheChannel.com to see if it’s available in your neighborhood or to contact your cable provider to request it. The channel is daily in the United States every mornings, afternoons and evenings on Time Warner Cable Kids. Programming Here are the list of programs that aired on Time Warner Cable Kids in random order. Current Programming Current programming on Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel *Jim Henson's Animal Show *Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm *Rimba's Island Upcoming Programming *Clangers *Floogals Former programming *Adventures in Wonderland *The Adventures from the Book of Virtues *Albert the Fifth Musketeer *Animalia *Archibald the Koala *Babar *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Blue's Clues *Boohbah *Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Corduroy *Crazy Quilt *Dragon *Elliot Moose *Fraggle Rock *Franklin *Henry's Amazing Animals *The Hoobs *It's a Big Big World *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Lamb Chop's Play-Along *The Littles *Little People *The Magic School Bus *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Mopatop's Shop *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Out of the Box *PB Bear and Friends *PB&J Otter *Peep and the Big Wide World *The Puzzle Place *Rubbadubbers *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat *Seven Little Monsters *Shining Time Station *Sooty's Amazing Adventures *Spot the Dog *Stanley *Strawberry Shortcake *Timothy Goes to School *ToddWorld *Wee 3 *Wimzie's House *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Zoboomafoo *ZOOM Programming blocks *The Preschool Club *It's Storytime *Let’s Go, Go, Go! *The Goodnight Show List of Time Warner Cable Kids characters *Caillou: Caillou, Rosie, Gilbert the Cat, Grandma, Grandpa, Leo, Sarah and Clementine *Arthur: Arthur, D.W., Buster, Francine, Brain, Sue Ellen, Mrs. Read, Mr. Read, Grandma Thora, Grandpa Dave and Pal *Frances: Frances and Gloria *Madeline: Madeline, Pepito, Miss Clavel, Chloe, Nicole, Danielle, Yvette, Nona, Lulu, Anne, Ellie, Monique, Janine and Sylvie *Rainbow: Zippy, George and Bungle *Boj: Boj, Mimi and Pops *Lily's Driftwood Bay: Lily, Gull, Salty Dog and Wee Rabbit *Care Bears: Share Bear, Cheer Bear, Funshine Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Harmony Bear and Grumpy Bear *Oswald: Oswald, Weenie, Henry the Penguin, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, The Egg Twins and Madame Butterfly *The Adventures of Massey Ferguson: Massey Ferguson *Sarah & Duck: Duck *Clifford the Big Red Dog: Clifford the Big Red Dog, Emily Elizabeth, T-Bone, Cleo, Mac, Charley and Jetta Handover *The Adventures of Paddington Bear: Paddington Bear *Curious George: Curious George and The Man with the Yellow Hat *Sesame Street/Play with Me Sesame: Big Bird, Elmo, Cookie Monster, Bert, Ernie, Grover, Prairie Dawn, Abby Cadabby, Oscar the Grouch, Telly, Herry Monster, Baby Bear, Zoe, Count Von Count, Hoots the Owl, The Two-Headed Monster, Rosita, Countess, Benny Rabbit, Kermit the Forg, Honkers, Wolfgang the Seal, Placido Flamingo, Frazzle, Humphrey, Ingrid, Baby Natasha, Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Forgetful Jones, Mr. Johnson, Mumford, Biff, Fred the Wonder Horse, A Camel, A Shark, A Tornado and The Elephant *Barney & Friends: Barney, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, Baby Bop, B.J. and Riff *Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po and Noo-noo *The Wiggles: Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword and Henry the Octopus *WordWorld: Dog, Pig, Sheep and Duck *Dinosaur Train: Buddy *Bubble Guppies: Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny and Bubble Puppy *Treetown/Treetown Funtown: Cush, Lillian, Ruby Rae and Suzanne Magique *Wizbit: Wizbit, Wooly and Squidgy Bog *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends: Chuck *MacDonalds Farm: Neigh Neigh the Horse, Miss Moo Moo the Cow, Woof Woof the Puppy, Baa Baa the Sheep, Quack Quack the Duck and Oink and Oinky the Pig Twins *Tickety Toc: Tommy, Tallulah, Hopparoo and Tooteroo *Blue's Room: Blue, Polka Dots, Moona, Frederica, Roar E. Saurus and Sprinkles *The Mysterious Cities of Gold: Esteban, Zia and Tao *Sofia the First: Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, Prince James, Clover, Cedric and Wormwood *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!: The Cat in the Hat, Sally, Nick, Fish, Thing One and Thing Two *Super Why!: Super Why, Princess Presto, Alpha Pig and Wonder Red *Toopy and Binoo: Toopy and Binoo *My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle Rarity and Fluttershy *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Wubbzy, Widget and Walden *Kipper the Dog: Kipper and Tiger *Thomas & Friends: Thomas, James, Percy, Gordon, Emily, Edward, Henry and Toby *Sandra, the Fairytale Detective: Sandra Ochiaperridi and Fo the Elf *Hip Hop Harry: Harry *Timmy Time: Timmy, Harriet, Osbourne, Yabba, Paxton, Mittens, Ruffy, Apricot, Stripey, Kid, Otus and Finlay *Martha Speaks: Martha and Helen *Franklin and Friends: Franklin, Bear and Rabbit *The Treacle People: Rosie, Wizzle, Leyland Lil, Charlie, Tapper, Professor Baines-Pilling, Brendan, Nellie Newchurch, Ike, PC Pendle, Silas Milton and Bert Boggart *Little Bill: Little Bill *Let's Go Pocoyo: Pocoyo, Elly, Loula and Fred the Octopus *The Doodlebops: Deedee, Rooney and Moe *Zack & Quack: Zack and Quack *The Wind in the Willows: Mr Toad, Mole, Ratty and Badger *Between the Lions: Theo, Cleo, Lionel and Leona *Roary the Racing Car: Roary, Big Chris, Marsha, Mr. Carburettor, Farmer Green and Flash *WordGirl: WordGirl *The Furchester Hotel: Furgus, Funella, Phoebe, Isabel and The Tea Time Monsters *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps: Angelina and Alice *Fifi and the Flowertots: Fifi, Buttercup, Daisy, Bumble, Violet and Primrose *The Raggy Dolls: Sad Sack, Lucy, Hi-Fi, Back-To-Front, Claude, Dotty, Princess, Edward, Mr Marmalade, Pumpernickle and Rupert the Roo *Franny's Feet: Franny *Bananas in Pyjamas: B1 and B2 *LazyTown: Sportacus, Stephanie, Robbie Rotten, Ziggy, Stingy, Trixie and Pixel *Doc McStuffins: Doc McStuffins, Lambie and Stuffy *Bear in the Big Blue House: Bear, Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Pip and Pop *Peppa Pig: Peppa Pig, George, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, Grandpa Pig, Granny Pig, Rebecca Rabbit, Miss Rabbit, Suzy Sheep, Candy Cat, Danny Dog, Granddad Dog, Pedro Pony, Zoe Zebra, Mr Zebra, Emily Elephant, Madame Gazelle and Freddy Fox *Pinky Dinky Doo: Pinky Dinky Doo, Tyler and Mr. Guinea Pig *Rob the Robot: Rob *Button Moon: Mr. Spoon, Mrs. Spoon, Tina Tea-Spoon, Eggbert and Small Bottle *Max and Ruby: Max, Ruby, Grandma and Louise *Sid the Science Kid: Sid, Gabriela, Gerald and May *Little People Place: Eddie, Sofie, Mia, Kody and Tessa *The Berenstain Bears: Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Mama Bear and Papa Bear *Gullah Gullah Island: Binyah Binyah *Baby Looney Tunes: Sylvester, Bugs, Daffy, Taz, Lola and Tweety *Miffy and Friends: Miffy, Melanie, Grunty, Poppy Pig, Boris Bear, Barbara Bear, Aggie, Auntie Alice and Snuffy *VeggieTales: Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends: Miss Spider, Squirt, Shimmer, Dragon, Bounce and Holley *Pajanimals: Apollo, Squacky, Cow Bella and Sweet Pea Sue *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventure: Strawberry Shortcake, Orange Blossom, Lemon Meringue, Blueberry Muffin and Raspberry Torte *The Backyardigans: Pablo, Uniqua, Tyrone, Tasha and Austin *Guess How Much I Love You: Little Nutbrown Hare, Big Nutbrown Hare and Little Field Mouse *Connie the Cow: Connie the Cow and Patch *Rupert: Rupert and Bill Badger *George Shrinks: George Shrinks, Junior Shrinks and Becky Lopez *Little Einsteins: Leo, Annie, June, Quincy and Rocket *Rolie Polie Olie: Olie Polie, Zowie, Spot, Pappy Polie and Billy Bevell *Babar and the Adventures of Badou: Badou *Team Umizoomi: Geo and Milli *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show: Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Schroeder, Frieda, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Rerun van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Violet *Mike the Knight: Mike, Squirt, Sparkle and Evie *Twirlywoos: Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy, Chick, Peekaboo, The Stop-Go Car, The Very Important Lady and The Quacky Birds! *Dora the Explorer: Dora, Boots, Swiper and Big Red Chicken *Go, Diego, Go!: Diego, Alicia and Baby Jaguar *Charlie and Lola: Charlie, Lola, Marv, Lotta, Morten, Sizzles, Minnie, Arnold Wolf, Evie and Soren Lorensen *Yo Gabba Gabba!: Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee and Plex *Dragon Tales: Emmy, Max, Cassie, Ord, Zak & Wheezie *Justin Time: Justin, Olive and Squidgy *Gofrette: Gofrette *Maya the Bee: Maya, Willy, Flip and Kassandra *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Daniel Tiger, O the Owl and Katerina Kittycat *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion: Raa Raa and Ooo Ooo *Chloe's Closet/Chloe and Friends: Chloe, Lovely Carrot, Tara, Jet, Danny, Riley, Carys, Soggy, Hootie-Hoo, Wizz, Hopsy, Reg, Llama, Dolly, Mac and Lil *Tree Fu Tom: Tom, Twigs, Zigzoo, Squirmtum, Rickety McGluman and Ariela *Peter Rabbit: Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny and Lily Bobtail *Henry Hugglemonster: Henry, Denzel, Gertie and Estelle *Yoho Ahoy: Bilge, Swab, Poop, Grog, Booty, Flamingo, Cat, Cutlass, Jones, Crow, Plank and Plunder *PAW Patrol: Ryder, Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Skye and Everest *Lalaloopsy/The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show: Jewel Sparkles, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Pillow Featherbed, Spot Splatter Splash, Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Bea Spells-A-Lot, Dot Starlight, Blossom Flowerpot, Sunny Side Up, Ember Flicker Flame, Ace Fender Bender, Peanut Big Top, Forest Evergreen, Little Bah Peep, Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises, Misty Mysterious, Pickles B.L.T., Trinket Sparkles, Bundles Snuggle Stuff, Blanket Featherbed, Sprinkle Spice Cookie, Specs Reads-a-Lot and Squirt Lil Top *The Chica Show: Chica the Chicken, Kelly, Stitches and Bunji *The Koala Brothers: Frank, Buster, Mitzi, Ned, George, Sammy, Josie, Alice, Archie, Penny and Lolly *Little Bear: Little Bear, Emily, Owl, Cat, Hen, Duck, Mother Bear, Father Bear and Rusty Bear *Zou: Zou, Poc, Elzee and Zinnia *Peg + Cat: Peg and Cat *Milly, Molly: Milly and Molly *The Triplets: Tessa, Annie, Nellie and The Owl *Rimba's Island: Rimba *Stella and Sam: Stella and Sam *The Hive: Buzzbee, Rubee, Babee, Mamma Bee, Pappa Bee, Grandma Bee and Grandpa Bee *Five Minutes More: Faraway, Georgie, Florrie, Sam and Louisa *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service: Postman Pat, Jess the Cat, Mrs Goggins, Ted Glen, Sara Clifton, Julian Clifton, Ajay Bains, Nikhil Bains, Nisha Bains, Meera Bains, Ben Taylor, Lauren Taylor, Lizzy Taylor, PC Selby, Lucy Selby, Alf Thompson, Dorothy Thompson, Bill Thompson, Amy Wrigglesworth, Pumpkin Wrigglesworth, Julia Pottage, Katy and Tom Pottage, Jeff Pringle, Charlie Pringle, Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson and Reverend Timms *Old Bear and Friends: Old Bear, Bramwell Brown, Duck, Rabbit, Little Bear, Jolly Tall, Zebra, Camel, Dog, Ruff and Rabbit's Cousin *The WotWots: DottyWot and SpottyWot *Bob the Builder: Bob, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Lofty, Roley, Wendy, Spud, Farmer Pickles, Travis, Scrambler, Mr Bentley, Benny, Mrs Potts, Pilchard and Bird *In the Night Garden: Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka, The Tombliboos, The Pontipines, The Wottingers, The Haahoos, Upsy Daisy's Bed and The Pinky Ponk *Octonauts: Barnacles, Kwazii, Peso and Tweak *Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave: Ruff-Ruff, Tweet, Dave and Hatty *Dinopaws: Bob, Gwen and Tony *Little Charley Bear: Charley, Ballerina, Frozo, Midge and Nibblit *Waybuloo: De Li, Lau Lau, Nok Tok and Yojojo *Shaun the Sheep: Shaun, Bitzer, Shirley, Timmy's Mother, The Flock, The Naughty Pigs and The Ducks *Make Way for Noddy: Noddy, Big-Ears, Tessie Bear, Bumpy Dog, Sly, Gobbo, Mr. Plod, Dinah Doll, Mr. Wobblyman and Noddy's Car *Rastamouse: Rastamouse, Scratchy, Zoomer, Wensley Dale, Bagga T and Bandulu *Sheriff Callie's Wild West: Sheriff Callie, Toby and Deputy Peck *The Pingu Show: Pingu, Pinga, Papa, Mama, Grandfather, Robby, Pingg, Pingo, Punki and Pingi *The Big Comfy Couch: Molly *Cyberchase: Digit LeBoid and Hacker *Johnson and Friends: Johnson, McDuff, Diesel, Alfred, Squeaky and Victoria *Andy Pandy: Andy Pandy, Teddy, Looby Loo, Missy Hissy, Tiffo, Bilbo and Orbie *Kate & Mim-Mim: Kate and Mim-Mim | style="vertical-align: top;"| |} Time Warner Cable Kids HD Time Warner Cable Kids HD is the high definition simulcast feed of the Time Warner Cable Kids channel that was first announced in May 2010 and began broadcasting on September 1, 2010. All programs made in HD are presented in 16:9 widescreen, whereas other non-HD programs are presented in 4:3 letterbox. This feed is currently available on Comcast, AT&T U-verse and Cox Communications Time Warner Cable Kids On Demand Time Warner Cable Kids On Demand is the channel's video-on-demand service which launched on April 4, 2005 on Comcast, before the Time Warner Cable Kids channel existed. This service offers 50 hours of programs a month, with 25 percent of the programs updated every two weeks. Category:TV Networks Category:Puppet Characters Category:Puppet Shows Category:Full-Bodied Puppets Category:Full-Bodied Characters Category:Character Wiki Category:Sesame Street Category:Bob the Builder Category:Barney & Friends Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Angelina Ballerina Category:Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Caillou